vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronoa
Summary Chronoa (クロノア, Kuronoa), the Supreme Kai of Time (時の界王神, Toki no Kaiōshin; lit. "Time World King God"), is a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. She is mentioned in Dragon Ball Online as the Lord of Time (界王時間, Kaiōjikan; lit. "World King Time") and is a major character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-B | 2-B Name: Chronoa, "Supreme Kai of Time" Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old Classification: Kai of Time Powers and Abilities: |-|Ordinary Kai= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Teleportation, BFR, Dimensional Travel, Healing, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Sealing, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers) and Sensing, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Mind Manipulation |-|Xenoverse (Supreme Kai of Time)= All previous abilities, Space-Time Manipulation (Including Time Stop, attacking with all the time in the multiverse, changing the flow of time and healing by transferring the time in which damage occurred) |-|Heroes= All previous abilities, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation, Transformation, Creation, Can animate inanimate objects, Memory Erasure, Power Nullification, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Any God can use the ability "Draw", to steal an opponents life force, use it for healing and make it explode), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Morality Manipulation, Possession, Corruption and Memory Erasure Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (As an ordinary Kai, she should be not that weaker than Toeiverse Shin. She also fought and defeated Demigra he became a Demon God along with his allies Putine and Gravy) | Multiverse level (Upon her death, all of history will be taken down with her, implying her existence keeps everything in balance) | Multiverse level (Held the entire multiverse together when Chamel was causing it to collapse) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Low Multiversal with Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: Potara Earrings Intelligence: At least Gifted (Has a highly extensive knowledge on the multiverse and overseers the flow of time throughout the cosmos) Key: Ordinary Kai | Xenoverse (Supreme Kai of Time) | Heroes Note: Chronoa is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Online and Heroes game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. Gallery File:Chronoa_2.jpg File:Halo_Chronoa.png File:Supreme Kai Chronoa.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Chi Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Shinjin Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2